powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GP 16: Honor Recovery
is the sixteenth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. It marks the debut of the Go-On Wings duo. Plot At the Ginjiro-go, the Go-ongers talk about the strange new Engines and their intent, with Carrigator knowing only that they are of the Wing Race. However, Hiramechimedes returns to Yogostein to reveal his first confrontation with the Wing Engines as Kegalesia sends out her Industrial Revolutionized Oil Banki to cover the city's roads in oil to make friction impossible for Engine-Oh G6. With the Go-ongers and Engines unable to protect themselves from the Savage Machine Beast, Toripter and Jetras arrive and tell the "amateur" Engines to butt out as they drive the monster on their own without trouble. After the battle, the two flying Engines leave after arrogantly revealing that they chased Hiramechimedes out of Machine World prior to the Engines driving the Pollution Ministers out. Annoyed with the new Engine belittling them, the Go-ongers and their Engines are bent to prove themselves to the Wing Engines, testing out many complex ideas to counter Oil Banki's abilities until Sōsuke comes across a simple idea when he accidentally spilled a bottle of cooking oil. While this all occurred, Hiramechimedes borrows and upgrades Oil Banki. When the Wing Engines arrive, Hiramechimedes arrives in a new Barbaric Dohma SP to reveal Oil Banki's wing upgrade, allowing him to overpower the Wing Engines as the Go-ongers arrive in Engine-Oh and GunBir-Oh with their Go-on Mops to wash away the oil before using holding Oil Banki by his legs so the Wing Engines can ground him as the Engine combinations then scrap him. Soon after, in spite of proving themselves to Toripter and Jetras, their mysterious partners are far from impressed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1 *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2 *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3 *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7 *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8 Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Buson *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Buson ("Doing great!") *'Go-On Seminar': What is the meaning behind BOMPER's name? **'Answer': 'B'orn-to 'O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'NGINE-support 'R'obot *Before Kyoryu Gold's debut in Brave 9: Very Strong! Pteraiden-Oh of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger five years later, GP 16 marked the earliest debut of a Sixth Ranger (or Rangers in this unique case). Sixth Rangers usually make their first appearance around episode 17 (which was when DragonRanger first appeared), but have also debuted as late as episode 28 (in TimeFire's case). Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 4 features episodes 13-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Junki Takegami